


My Family

by Quintus



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quintus/pseuds/Quintus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Applejack and Apple Bloom fight, it's up to Big Macintosh to make things better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Family

It ain't always easy growin' up with two sisters. It was gettin' close to the harvest, and Applejack and I had just finished waterin' the trees, fertilizin', prunin', and checkin' over all our equipment, when we got back to the house and saw that Apple Bloom wasn't there. AJ and I didn't say a word, and I just went straight to the living room to put my hooves up.

We heard the front door open gently. Apple Bloom walked into the house as quietly as she could, but Applejack was right there to meet her.

“Where have you been?” said Applejack.

“With my friends,” said Apple Bloom.

“Did you go to that party?”

Apple Bloom didn't answer.

“Apple Bloom, did you water the trees in the west field like I asked you to?”

“O' course I did.”

“Really. Is that why I found your waterin' can in the barn, right where you left it and completely dry?”

Apple Bloom's eyes fell to the floor.

“I thought I told you you couldn't go to that party until your work was done.”

“Aw, come on, Applejack. By the time I finished waterin' all those trees, the party would'a been over. Couldn't you let me off for one day? None of the other ponies in my class do as much work as I do.”

“None of the other ponies in your class have an apple orchard to run.”

“Well maybe I don't wanna run an apple orchard.”

“Now, don't say that! This orchard's what's held our family together since Granny Smith's day, and it's our family's duty to keep it goin'. That means every one of us has to do our bit. We don't ask all that much of you, Apple Bloom, but when we do ask you to do somethin', we need you to do it.”

“But why is it so important to water those trees _every_ day?”

“It's important because if those trees don't get watered, their apples might come out small or dry, or they might not give any apples at all. Big Macintosh had to water your share of the trees today since you didn't do it.”

Apple Bloom grumbled.

“I believe I've made myself clear,” said Applejack. “Now go to your room. You're grounded.”

“What? But that ain't fair!”

“It ain't about fairness! You need to learn not to skip out on your family when we need you. Now get goin'.”

“Why are you always doin' this to me?”

“Doin' what?”

“Why are you always tellin' me what to do, and not lettin' me have any fun, and punishin' me for not workin' harder when I already work plenty hard? How come you get to boss me around? You ain't nothin' but my sister!”

“I'm done with this conversation!” AJ snapped. “Go to your room. Now.”

Apple Bloom sulked off, stomped up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door. Applejack took a deep breath, turned around, walked into the kitchen, and started washin' some dishes. I got up from my chair and followed her in.

“You want me to talk to her?” I said.

“If you can,” she said.

I went upstairs to Apple Bloom's door and knocked on it.

“What do you want?” she said from inside.

“It's Big Mac,” I said. “You wanna go for a walk?”

“You sure that's alright with _Applejack_?” Apple Bloom said with just a hint of sarcasm.

“It'll be fine. Come on, I got a real nice spot I wanna show ya.”

The door opened and Apple Bloom walked out, her gaze pointed straight ahead. She didn't even glance into the kitchen on her way out, and Applejack kept her back to us.

The sunset was makin' the sky deep red, it was gettin' hard to see and flies were startin' to buzz. I led Apple Bloom down a path through the woods surroundin' the orchards, one that hadn't been used in a long while.

“How're you feelin'?” I spoke up as we walked.

“Applejack's so annoying,” said Apple Bloom.

“I know, I know,” I said.

“Where're you takin' me, anyway?”

“Hold on. We're almost there.”

After a few more minutes of walking, we broke out into a clearing in the woods. The ground was lined with dandelions and the canopy opened up to a view of the sky, and in the middle of it all was a big, solitary tree, with branches thick enough to provide ample shade durin' the daytime.

“This is the spot,” I said, and I sat back against the tree.

“This? What are you showin' me this tree for?”

“In't it nice? Just sit down, relax for a moment. Enjoy it with me.”

She sat down, and I let us both relax and take in the sunset for as many long moments as I could.

“This is where momma first sat dad down and gave him a mug of her apple cider,” I said at last.

“Oh,” said Apple Bloom.

I smiled. “You know, momma was Granny Smith's only daughter. Daddy was a travelin' salespony, but when he arrived in Ponyville and met mom, they fell in love right away, and he decided to settle down with her. I never said it, but I bet the cider had somethin' to do with it.”

“You brought me out here to talk about our parents?”

“Yep.”

“What'd you do that for?”

“'Cause we ain't never told you much about 'em, and I think it's time we did.”

Apple Bloom slouched against the tree.

“Momma was a real handy work horse,” I continued. “When she was young, she helped her own folks tend the apple trees and harvest apples. After she married dad, she kept on growin' and buckin' those apples while dad put his sales skills to work sellin' 'em. They were a great team.”

“I dunno if I wanna hear this,” she Apple Bloom.

“Why not?”

“'Cause I never even knew 'em. I dunno, it's just …”

“It hurts?”

“Why didn't you tell me about 'em before, anyway?”

“It hurts for us too, Apple Bloom.”

Apple Bloom sat back down and looked intently at the spot of grass in front of her. The sky above was swiftly darkening.

“Wanna walk some more?” I said.

“Sure.”

We got up from the tree, and went down another path through the woods. We walked on for quite a while.

“Big Macintosh,” she said, “what happened to mom and dad?”

“You sure you wanna hear it?”

“Yeah, I'm sure.”

I took a deep breath. “It was right after you were born. Some doctors came to our house, and all of a sudden, we weren't allowed to see mom and dad anymore. They just stayed locked up in their room. A whole week passed by with Granny Smith and every pony lookin' deadly worried, but no one would tell me or Applejack what was goin' on, seein' as we were only kids. When the doctors finally stopped comin' 'round, Granny Smith sat us all down in the living room and told us that mom and dad were gone and they weren't comin' back. Apparently it was the plague that got 'em. It'd been goin' around Ponyville, and the doctors didn't have a clue what to do about it.”

We walked for a while more.

“What were mom and dad like?”

“Momma was high-spirited and energetic. Every mornin' she got us all up and made us a big breakfast, gettin' us ready for the big day o' work ahead, then every evenin' she sat us all under that tree for some apple cider. She was big on discipline, and she taught me and AJ how to work the fields. She didn't take kindly when we slacked off.”

“What about dad?”

“He was a real laid-back and relaxin' sort. He helped out on the fields sometimes, but most days he was in town sellin' the apples. I think his attitude helped mom out. He kept her from burnin' out durin' the hard times.”

“I see.”

“… I cried so hard when I heard the news.”

“Really? You?”

“Yep.”

More silence.

“But not Applejack. Our family was a mess after mom and dad died, we had an apple orchard to run, and o' course, a little baby Apple Bloom to take care of, but Applejack kept a strong face. She picked up right where mom left off, gettin' us up every mornin' and makin' that big breakfast, managin' all the tasks around the farm and makin' sure they're done. Granny Smith was there o' course, but she'd already been gettin' on in the years, and pretty soon it was us who were takin' care of her.”

I sighed, deeply.

“I might of been the older one, but Applejack was the one who kept our family together durin' those hard times. She really did become the new mom of the family. Even to me.”

“I guess I never really thought about it that way before,” said Apple Bloom.

“Applejack might act tough sometimes, but it's only because she wants to keep on holdin' our family together. And that ain't all. She cares about you a lot, and she's doin' her best to raise you into the finest pony she can.”

“… To tell you the truth, I always knew our family was different. Ponies in school talk about their moms and dads all the time, and I always knew I didn't have any. But I still never really thought about what it meant to have a mom. Maybe I just never noticed the way Applejack's always been there … I always thought we were just sisters …”

“It's true. Even after she became the mom of the family, she still always treated us like siblings, not children.”

“I feel sort'a stupid now, for sayin' all those things …”

“Well, maybe now's the time to make it right. We're home.”

Apple Bloom looked up. We were no longer in the woods, but standing in the dim light cast from the windows of the house. I gave my sister one last look before I went inside, and she swallowed before she followed behind me.

When we walked through the door, Applejack was sittin' in a chair and facin' us. “Did you too enjoy your walk?” she said.

That's when Apple Bloom did somethin' I honestly wasn't expecting. She ran right up to Applejack, hugged her around the neck, and started cryin'.

“I'm sorry, Applejack,” she said. “I'm sorry I skipped out on you, and I'm sorry I said all those things. I didn't mean it.”

Applejack just smiled and returned Apple Bloom's hug. “It's all right, sweetheart. I forgive you.” From over her sister's shoulder, she gave me a look that said, _I don't know what you did, but good job._

It ain't always easy growin' up with two sisters, but I think I did a good job that day.


End file.
